Fingir
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Una de las cosas que siempre supo hacer fue "fingir". Desde que tenía memoria lo hacía, ¿por qué? no importaba, realmente. Ese infatil pero fingido comportamiento hacía todo tan fácil... Todo estaba bien, era feliz así... Hasta que le vio a él... RyuxShu


Y henos aquí con mi primer fic de Gravitation XD... Ya tenía bastante tiempo que quería escribir uno pero no me animaba, ¿por qué? ni idea XD... ¡pero no pensemos en éso! ¡Finalmente cumplí con mi obligación ante el primer Yaoi que vi! (y que sin duda me guió a la perdición +w+)

Gracias y ojalá les agrade

* * *

"Fingir"

Capítulo único

Una de las cosas que siempre supo hacer fue _fingir:_

-Fingir que era un niño dentro del cuerpo de un adulto

-Fingir que no sabía de lo que le hablaban sus amigos cuando se trataba de trabajo

-Fingir que no comprendía cuando Tatsuha, ése monjecillo adolescente con las neuronas y el pene calentado, le proponía salir al parque (a las 22:00 pm) o a ir a su casa (que seguramente estaría desierta para la ocasión) o cuando se negaba a recibir sus dulces (que eran éxtasis)

-Fingir que no le temía a la Magnum de K apuntándole directamente a la cabeza

-Fingir que Kumagoro de verdad le hablaba…

Sabía fingir muy bien. Desde que tenía memoria lo hacía… ¿por qué? no importaba, en realidad… y tampoco era como si le angustiara: todo era más sencillo así

Simple y sencillo, como una hoja de papel blanca donde podía escribir sin preocuparse por la tinta

Su infantil pero fingido comportamiento lo hacía todo tan fácil: su trabajo, su ambiente, su vida…

-Por eso podía darse el lujo de distraerse si Touma y Noriko le hablaban de producciones…

-Podía rechazar tajantemente a ése monjecillo con alguna excusa tonta

-Podía encarar a K sin que le disparara

-Podía pasar horas escuchando a Kumagoro para no tener que trabajar…

-… podía fingir que era el adulto con complejo de niño con el que nunca había que molestarse…

¡Hasta tenía un lado bueno!: los fans, la prensa y el público en general ADORABAN ésa máscara de hipocresía. Lo celebraban alegando cosas como:

"_**-¡Es tan lindo!"**_

"_**-¡Te adoramos!"**_

"_**-¡Quisiera un Kumagoro para mí!"**_

Eso le hacía preguntarse si todos eran una bola de estúpidos…

Pero tantas emociones escondidas brillaban cuando subía al escenario: le fascinaba cantar, sentir sus cuerdas vocales vibrar con las letras, mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, lanzar miradas provocativas a las cámaras y al público… era el momento donde podía brillar con la luz de sus sentimientos verdaderos… era el único instante donde no se atrevía a fingir, no cuando se trataba de aquello que adoraba

Quizá por eso causaba tanto revuelo con sus canciones… sí, debía ser por eso…

Las cosas estaban bien, era feliz así…

…

… hasta que le vio a él…

Bastó una sonrisa traviesa y pura…

Un bonito cabello rosa y una atrayente piel bronceada…

Bastó una mirada hermosamente violeta pero tan, tan sincera… una que jamás fingía e irradiaba luz por sí sola…

Bastó escuchar la voz de ése radiante ser para darse cuenta de una cosa:

_La vida era algo más que fingir_

Aquella toma de conciencia le hizo temblar… y sentir un hueco en alguna parte de su pecho…

Pero al ver que ése chico estaba teniendo problemas para continuar con su interpretación, se levantó, atravesó a todo el público entonando "Sleeples Beauty" y subió al escenario con él…

…

…

Al terminar volvió automáticamente a su faceta de "niño crecido", así que nadie se molestó por su pequeña intervención

Fue tan feliz cuando ése chico de cabello rosa le sonrió y continuó su canción… ¡y más cuando compartieron micrófono! Jajaja, pero la cosa no quedó ahí: convenció a K de volverse su mánager para tener algún pretexto de acercársele…

Su nombre era Shuichi Shindou, y junto a su amigo Hiroshi Nakano y Suguru Fujisaki, el primo de Touma, formaban la reciente banda "Bad Luck"

Gracias a que trabajaban en el mismo lugar y a la confianza que su hipocresía le permitía tomarse, prácticamente era una sanguijuela: una que se aferraba hostigante pero cómicamente a "Shu-chan" (como también se permitía nombrarle). Comían juntos, jugaban, cantaban, salían a dar paseos, uno precedía los movimientos del otro, etc.

Con él pudo apreciar un comportamiento parecido al suyo… con la gran diferencia de que no era fingido:

-No fingía cuando hacía berrinche por la cosa más infantil del mundo

-Cuando huía por su vida ante los balazos de K

-No fingía su alegría, emoción, ésa fuerza desbordante que contagiaba a todos

¿Y qué decir de cuando cantaba? Sin palabras…

Las cosas estaban bien, perfectas… hasta que ésa extrema sinceridad le reveló una nueva emoción ante sus ojos:

_Tristeza_

Ésa desesperante tristeza en sus gritos ahogados, en sus mejillas bañadas en agua, en su rostro cabizbajo… en sus manos apretadas en forma de puños… en su apagada voz repitiendo constantemente:

"_**-¡Yuki, eres un idiota!"**_

Ésa sincera expresión la vio, por primera vez, en la terraza de NG: era de noche y el viento soplaba implacante. Lo había ido a buscar para ir a cenar juntos… y se encontró con aquello…

Vio a ése radiante ser derrumbarse de una forma tan despiadada que no supo cómo reaccionar

Sólo se quedó ahí, parado, mirándole como idiota y escuchando una verdad en la que no había reparado:

_Tenía pareja_

Y no una cualquiera. Era nada más y nada menos que Yuki Eiri: un famoso escritor de novelas románticas; rico y guapo…

Un asco de persona, si le preguntaban a él

Lamentablemente Shuichi estaba ESTUPIDAMENTE enamorado de ése asco de persona…

Y fue en ése instante… en ése preciso instante que su máscara, la más importante de todas, se rompió en miles de pedazos como una pieza de porcelana barata

_La de su corazón_

Ya no pudo fingir, ya no le quedaba nada para hacerlo, ya no tenía sentido…

Ése sentimiento que intentó ocultar por meses, incluso para él mismo, se había revelado

_Amor_

Amaba a Shuichi… mucho… como a nadie más…

…

…

Vaya sinceridad para un momento como ése

…

…

…

…

Los días siguientes fueron en especial difíciles… más que nada porque sus máscaras amenazaban con quebrajarse… si no es que ya lo estaban…

En definitivo todo se había ido a la mierda… y lo comprobaba al estar cerca de Shu:

-Ya no podía fingir que era el payaso que no entendía nada

-Que era el loco del conejo rosa que agradaba a todos…

-Que era el adulto con complejo de niño que no sabía lo que era el deseo y la frustración

Ya no podía… su mejor arma estaba desmantelada… y como consecuencias apenas le hablaba: salía corriendo para que no se le saliera alguna necedad

Pero hubo un momento, un par de segundos que hicieron que todo su teatro terminara de colapsarse:

_Yuki y Shuichi caminando tomados de la mano_

Pasaron justo a su lado, rozando… hasta el pelirosa le saludó animadamente mientras su fastidiosa pareja le ignoraba groseramente

Eso fue el "Crack"

…

…

…

Ya no quería fingir, no tenía la fuerza para continuar

…

…

Estaba fastidiado

…

…

Deseaba que la vida fuera algo más que eso

…

…

Era la hora de que el mundo conociera al verdadero Ryuichi Sakuma

Y el primero en hacerlo sería Shu-chan

Así, tomando vuelo con un pequeño impulso de sus pies, dio vuelta

**-¡Shuichi!** –llamó en voz alta y con su timbre real

El susodicho se detuvo haciendo que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo. Le miró confundido

**-¿Sabes? Creo que ya es hora de que alguien te diga la verdad del espectáculo que estás haciendo** –no sonreía, no parpadeaba. Estaba serio y era consiente de lo que iba a decir **–Das lástima, Shuichi**

**-¿S-Sakuma-san? –** se notaba muy impactado**- ¿Q-Que?**

**-Das lástima **–repitió **-¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan radiante como tú se preocupe tanto por ser la putita de Yuki Eiri? Es algo que nadie entiende… ni siquiera tú, ¿cierto?**

Se percató cómo los ojos violetas se inundaban de agua, amenazando con salir

-**Tu querido Yuki sólo te ve con una puta a quién metérsela cuando anda urgido. No te quiere, ni te valora… ni siquiera le agradas **–entrecerró los ojos **–Sale con varias mujeres y hombres, sin duda mucho mejores que tú en cuanto a sexo se refiere: todos se la chupan, se abren de piernas para que el hombre descargue su semen… ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres especial? No eres nada… o mejor dicho: eres igual que todos…**

El ojimiel le restaba importancia a sus palabras, tan cual cínico admitía sus travesuras

**-No eres tan tonto, Shu: estás perfectamente consiente de tu situación… y aún así sigues a su lado… pero dime, ¿te has preguntado realmente porqué te permite estar en su caso, en su espacio y en su cama? Simple… por la misma razón que todos nosotros ignoramos el ridículo que haces: por lástima…**

Una, dos, tres… seis… una a una las gotas de agua cayeron de sus orbes violetas y recorrían sus mejillas…

Si esto era dejar de fingir… si "éste" era su verdadero yo… Dios, era el mayor maldito bastardo del mundo

**-Aún así tienes el valor de pregonar tu amor como si fuera lo más bello del Universo, ¿y sabes qué? es patético… ¡pero claro! Finges que no escuchas y sigues hablando, gritando, haciendo el ridículo con tu lastimera forma de amor frustrado… y haces cosas como ésta: caminar de la mano con él **–sonrió burlón **-¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a lograr que te quisiera, que te respetara, que te diera algo más que su semen cuando te penetra**

¿Hasta cuando iba a seguir? Dios, que alguien lo callara

-**No eres más que una puta a domicilio… y estás tan preocupado por serlo cuando sabes que es inútil: no te quiere y nunca te va a querer… ¿eres realmente feliz así?**

**-¿Y qué si lo es?**-habló despreocupado el escritor **–Hasta ahora él no se ha quejado… y si no me pide nada más no me interesa… -** le miró con cierto triunfo**- Así que no te metas**

**-Si, lo supuse **– volvió a darles la espalda **–Shuichi, eres el ser más radiante que he conocido: alegre y lleno de energía… me entristece que hagas el ridículo con ésa preocupación de ser "La puta del año"** –le miró de soslayo **–Ahora no te importará… pero pronto terminarás consumiéndote, perdiéndote a ti mismo por complacerlo a él… ¿en verdad lo vale? –** sonrió **–Si estuvieras conmigo sería muy diferente… porque yo… de verdad te quiero…**

Y con esto pudo seguir su camino… caminó y no miró atrás…

No podía mirar atrás…

…

…

…

Eras las 11:00 am

…

…

…

Este era su verdadero yo… el oculto bajo la máscara… el enterrado bajo la hipocresía…

…

… quizá debió quedarse ahí…

…

…

…

Después de esto… Shuichi no volvería a dirigirle la palabra… pero estaba bien: ésa era la consecuencia por su imposibilidad de fingir…

…

…

…

…

Dio vueltas por la ciudad; no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, menos cuando ahí se derrumbaría por su reciente ataque de sinceridad…

Pero dieron las 21:00, las 22:00… a las 23:30 pm supo que era inútil seguir evadiendo las paredes grises de su amplio departamento…

23:45 pm llegó al edificio y subió el elevador. Apretó el botón 6 y esperó…

…

Las puertas se abrieron y dirigió sus pasos al No. 626… y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar le vio…

…

Ahí estaba él: afuera de su puerta y recargado en la madera

**-Shuichi…**

Vestía justamente como en la mañana: pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chamarra negra. Una enorme maleta descansaba en sus pies

**-¡Ah! ¡S-Sakuma-san!** –dijo cuando se percató de su presencia **-¡Me alegra verlo! Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de número y estaba a punto de irme jejejejeje**

Oh si: recordó que alguna vez le había dado su dirección (con lujo de detalles)

…

…

Se veía algo cansado… pero alegre…

**-¡A-Ah…! ¡No…! ¡Es que… sólo quise dar una vuelta!** –bajó la cabeza –**Yo… no pensé que tu vendrías… no luego de ésta mañana… -**ahora que lo pensaba **-¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Y con esa maleta?... ¡¿Sucedió algo?!** –se apresuró a preguntar **-¿Te pasó algo malo? ¡¿ESE YUKI TE HIZO ALGO?!**

**-No, no es eso**

**-… volvieron a pelear, ¿cierto?**

**-En realidad… lo dejé…**

…

…

…

…

…

**-¡¿QUE?! –**soltó sin consideración **-¡¿LO DEJASTE?!**

**-Sip… y ésta vez en definitiva **– suspiró… pero enseguida sonrió **–Ya di por terminada nuestra relación… y ya me salí de su casa…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque… ya me cansé de fingir…**

…

…

…

…

…

-Jajajajajajaja pero como me salí sin más no tengo donde quedarme… por es quería pedirle que me diera asilo… ¡claro! ¡S-Sólo por hoy! ¡Y si se puede! ¡No quisiera molestar!

Se notaba algo nervioso… ¡y sonreía tan hermosamente!

**-¡Claro que puedes quedarte! –**abrió rápidamente la puerta y le señaló el interior **-¡Vamos, pasa! **

**-¡Gracias, Sakuma-san!**

Y antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió una calidez en sus labios… suave, un poco húmedo... y con una presión casi nula

Sakuma le estaba besando…

**-¡Sólo dime Ryuichi!** –dijo con una sonrisa marca "Kumagoro" cuando se separó **-¡O Ryu-chan! ¡¿No se oye bien?!**

**-¡S-Si!**

Y así terminaron de entrar…

…

…

Definitivamente era hora de que el mundo conociera la verdadero Ryuichi Sakuma

…

…

Y Shuichi sería el primero en hacerlo…

FIN


End file.
